


A Palace Balcony and Other Locations

by LemonLuggage



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Balcony Scene, Biting, Cuckolding, F/M, Lemon, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Table Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, lucio is loud during sex and loves it when you are too, this is also a teaser for some LucioXMC kinky shit in front of valerius oops, this is also just thrown together im sorry i had so many ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2020-10-06 02:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonLuggage/pseuds/LemonLuggage
Summary: You only intended to be outside for a moment. But then thoughts of the Count entrance you, and Lucio is impatiently headed your way.





	1. A Palace Balcony

It was the night of the full moon, and you were pleased with your timing. As soon as the moon had begun to peak past the dark clouds of night, your lineup of crystals and tools had come to a neat display. On the top of the balcony railing they lay, where they would be undisturbed for the night.

The plan was to come outside and set everything up, then go back inside and retire for the night. However, the view of Vesuvia from the palace was breathtaking. A chill breeze wrapped around you and pulled your attention to the tranquility of a city at night. You lingered a moment longer, breathing in cool and crisp air, letting the moon’s energy cleanse you as well. You felt your magic swell within you, heightening your senses. Maybe that’s how you became prematurely aware of the presence of Lucio. 

You couldn’t help but wonder what he was doing as you began to relax against the balcony barrier. You closed your eyes and thought of him fondly, of his features, his voice, the way he held you close to him- you started to ache for his touch or even just his presence. 

Your eyes were still closed, and your breathing slowed as you found yourself in almost a trance powered by the light of the moon. You heard his steps walk up the palace stairs, his boots sending quick “clicks” down the hallway. 

Then you saw him, it was foggy and dreamlike, but you saw Lucio. He was headed towards the balcony you were currently on. You reached out for a more solid point of him to focus on, your hands blanketed in a chilled breeze. Then, it was there. You thought of his warmth and your entire body temperature changed. 

You were suddenly warmer as if someone had placed a blanket around you... or a fur cape. You felt him. How his heart beat impatiently with the anticipation of finding you. You felt your heart quicken as a result and goosebumps traveled up your arms. You realized you had begun to feel his emotions on top of your own. His desires, his past thoughts about you. You dug deeper into them, which sent a pang of sexual desire to your core. You could hear him now, as clear as if he were behind you, “ _ If I climbed all the way to the 4th floor and she’s not here… Fuck, I need her to be there… I need her… If she only knew what I thinking about during dinner with the courtiers… Especially after Valerius’ comment about her… Oh, I’ll be sure to tease her in front of Valerius soon enough… How cute she would be trying not to come undone in front of him… It would finally shut him up...” _

You didn’t have much time to wonder what had happened at dinner, as you  _ actually _ heard him. His quick paced steps were coming closer, and you were then even more excited to see him. 

As the doors to the balcony opened, you spun around, eyes opening. You hadn’t realized that you had been holding your breath until you tried to speak. You attempted to settle back down, composing yourself well enough. He looked perfect tonight. He was illuminated with candlelight behind him, in front of him with the moonlight. His hair was pushed back, and your fingers longed run through it. His shirt was unbuttoned lower than usual, and you couldn’t help but gaze at him for a moment.

“However can I help you, Count Lucio?” You hummed, letting your eyes drink him in before turning back to face the city. Now that he was here, you could more strongly sense his emotions. 

“Oh, my dear,” he started as he strode towards you, pressing his chest against your back. He moved hair behind your ear, leaning down to continue on, “I could think of several ways you could assist me right now...” 

As he touched you, the connection you had made to him grew, and you became overwhelmingly entranced in the mixture of both of your energies. Your brow furrowed, trying to figure out how to make yourself calm down. His touch felt even more intimate, and his breath on your ear made you physically shiver. 

Lucio leaned forward to catch your current facial expression, taken slightly aback by how you had reacted to him. You always were glad to see him, of course, but today you seemed overly eager. He had no qualms about this, but he was now extremely interested in how you’d react to him the rest of the night. 

He spun you around, boxing you in as his hands rested on the balcony, one on either side of you. A rush of color came to your cheeks, and your fists gripped the fabric at his chest in surprise. 

“Has someone been pent up all day?” Lucio smirked, “Have you been fantasizing about my touch, y/n?” 

“Lucio...” you began, and what slipped past your lips was practically a whine. You had to ponder whether it was a better idea to try and disconnect from him, or chase the eagerness that was growing inside of you. “I-I can feel you...” you said, quiet enough to where he had to lean in closer, your foreheads almost touching. At a loss for words, you silenced yourself by biting your lip. You weren’t quite sure how you had connected to him in this way, especially so quickly. You made a quick note to run to the library at your earliest convenience, but that had to wait, surely.

Lucio gave a pout, not quite understanding, “My dear, whatever do you mean? Y/n... I haven’t even gotten the chance to _really_ touch you yet. So eager tonight, aren't you?” He began to lightly pepper your neck with kisses, smiling at the moan you let out immediately as he did so. 

Your brain was clouded with pleasure already, but you managed to fill him in. “I connected to you... your thoughts? I-I’m not for sure, I didn’t intend to do so but-“

“My thoughts? Of you? Oh, my, how lucky you are then to see all the things I’ve been thinking of doing to you...” he continued his kisses upon your neck, nipping at the skin every so often as he spoke further. “The meeting with the courtiers was boring indeed, I had great fun taking the time to imagine the ways in which the palace magician may show loyalty to her Count.”

His words had you pressing against him, wanting more contact. Your hips were now flush with his, your arms wrapping around his neck. You nodded and began to grind against him, and he groaned against your skin. You gave a sharp inhale, “Please... Lucio, please touch me.”

You didn’t need to ask anymore, his lips quickly traveled upwards until they were upon your own. It was a heated and excited, passionate kiss that almost made you come undone right there. Once you both pulled away for a breath, Lucio took the chance to raise your skirt as he dropped to his knees, his icy eyes locking directly with yours. He wanted complete focus on the pleasure you were experiencing. His fingers traced along the waistline of your panties, relishing in how you squirmed above him. “Is this what you need, y/n?” A finger fell lower, rubbing you through the soft fabric. “You want me to touch you like this? Do you want me to feel how  _ absolutely  _ soaking you are already?” 

Your back arched, your hands gripping your skirt tightly as you watched Lucio tease you. “Yes, Lucio...” you moaned in response, “P-please.” 

He grinned up at you, “I love how you beg for me, darling.” As he pulled down your underwear, your legs were already shaking in anticipation, your breath caught in your throat. 

“L-Lucio...” you murmured, taking a quick glance over your shoulder. Although what he was doing was exactly what you needed, you were still outside, on the palace balcony. He looked up at you but did not stop his process of undressing you, nor the slow trail of licks and bites towards your aching core. 

“Mmmm.... w-what if someone sees?” You asked, quickly turning back towards him, to watch his actions.

His growl in excitement took you by surprise. “Then,” he said, kissing your upper thighs, “they’ll see how lovely you look,” kissing your hips, “when you cum,” kissing either side of your pussy, “when you beg for me,” he followed the kisses with licks, “and scream my name.” He finally ended his teasing as he began to lick and suck at your clit. 

“Oh...f-fuck Lucio!” You moaned, hands grabbing at his shoulders. He hummed against you, moving up and down at an increasing pace. His golden arm pulled your hips closer, his other arm above his mouth beginning to circle your clit. Your eyes rolled closed as you let yourself melt into his control. Your lips let out a string of swears and shaky breaths. The faster your breathing became, the more Lucio gave, absolutely loving every moment of bringing you closer to orgasm. “L-Lucio, I’m going- oh Gods, Lucio I-“ you couldn’t even speak in complete sentences as an extreme wave of pleasure burst within you and you saw stars. 

As he came up to kiss you, your vision was still spotted. You sighed into his feverish kiss, your hand going to palm his erection. You both gave a groan, and you pulled away to look at him with blown-out pupils. “Let me taste you, Lucio.” 

His golden claw grabbed a fistful of your hair, and he nodded as you eased yourself onto your knees. Your fingers quickly unbuttoned his pants, and you bit your lip at the discovery that he wasn’t wearing any underwear, allowing his erection to spring free. Just as your lips came close enough to wrap around him, he pulled your hair back, making you look him in the eyes. “Ask again, y/n. Beg me for it.” 

You ached to touch him, to lick him, to give him back everything he had given to you. “Please, may I suck your cock?” 

“Oh?” He raised an eyebrow, reminding you that you were missing something from your request. 

“Please, Count Lucio? Please, sir, let me show you how loyal I can be.” You looked up at him through hooded eyes as you licked your lips.

Lucio gave a low moan in approval, loosening his hold on your hair. You let your tongue lick the bead of precum off of the head, then brought yourself down to suck slow with hollowed cheeks. “Oh y-yes, y/n.” 

As you sucked him, you felt your core grow needy once again. You brought up a hand to massage his balls and he let out a groan. “Y/n,” Lucio looked down at you, his hand moving the hair from your face, “touch yourself for me. Let me feel you moan on my cock.” 

You obliged, your free hand finding your clit, beginning to rub small circles. Lucio hummed, “Oh... y/n, how  _ perfect  _ you are to behold.” You sucked harder and moaned at his words. Lucio threw his head back at the vibrations you created around him. “F-fuck… do that again, just like that.” You began to touch yourself more, sliding your fingers into yourself. You moaned once again, louder and longer this time. You looked at up at him, and his disheveled hair and rosy cheeks made you ache. He was biting down on his lip, and when he caught your gaze, his tongue ran against where he’d bitten. “Come here,” he commanded. As you stood up, his golden arm wrapped around your waist, the other hooking around your neck to pull you into a hungry and fervent kiss. You kissed back with matching intensity before prying yourself away from him. “Lucio,” you breathed, voice shaky and weak, “Please…” 

His pupils were blown out, making his ice blue eyes much darker than before. He lowered an arm to hook underneath your legs. He kept eye contact, watching your brow furrow as he began to lift you. Lucio smirked, setting you down so you sat on the balcony railing. Your eyes widened, and your hands shot up to grasp at his shoulders in order to balance yourself. “L-Lucio?”

“Shh…” He came closer to you and pressed a soft kiss to your forehead. His golden hand fell between your legs, opening them for him. His flesh arm was still tightly wrapped around your waist, his hand securing itself in fabrics. “Y/n,” Lucio started, rubbing his cock against your entrance, “do you trust me?” 

Your legs were shaking from both excitement and uncertainty. He had you here, at the top of the palace, where he was claiming you as his for all of Vesuvia to see. You knew anybody could see you. Anyone could walk outside onto the balcony, or pass below you and see. But you wanted him, and you wanted him  _ now _ . “Yes, Lucio. Yes, I trust you.” 

At your okay, he thrusted into you and you both let out a moan at the feeling. He caught your lips once again as he began to move in and out of you. Your grip on him tightened, the feeling of being right on the edge of the balcony was thrilling. Combined with him fucking you, you felt as if something had awoken inside of you. 

Something had seemed to awaken inside of Lucio as well. He groaned, his lips trailing down to your neck. He licked and sucked at the tender skin before biting down hard, causing you to let out a loud moan. Lucio smirked against the newly formed bruise, “Would you like me to do that again, y/n?” He thrusted harder into you, hitting you just right. 

Your brain was so foggy with pleasure, you could barely speak. “Ah! I-mmm…  _ y-yes _ .” You knew you were close. A hot coil was beginning to twist and tighten, and with the way Lucio was headed, you were about to fall apart for him. Your hips moved to meet his thrusts, your body aching for release. 

Lucio knew it too. He felt the way you were tightening around him, he heard the way your breathing hitched as he moved in the most delicious ways for you. The greatest noise you made was as he bit down once again, harder than the last. His teeth sunk into you, sending a sharp swell of please throughout your entire body. Lucio cursed as you came around him, his orgasm seconds after yours. 

You both rode out your orgasms, kissing as you began to catch your breath. He lifted you down off the railing, pressing another kiss to your forehead. A golden thumb lifted your chin so he was able to examine your neck. You didn’t have to ask if the marks were already bruising as Lucio’s smirk gave you all the information you needed. “Don’t go using a healing spell, y/n. I quite like the idea of these staying on you like this. To have everyone know you’re mine would be just  _ splendid _ .” 

You pulled him in for a final kiss before sweetly smiling up at him. “Oh? And who do you want to know so badly? Valerius?” 

Lucio scoffed, making a face that was halfway between confused and embarrassed. “Whatever do you mean, y/n?” 

You began to head inside, trying not to let out a laugh at his reaction. “I’m just so curious… ” You flung open the doors, letting the warmth of the palace engulf you. “I wonder what he think of it.” With that, you headed inside, planning to retire for the night. 


	2. A Cup of Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy oh boy oh boy. This is NOT how I originally imagined the second chapter but I just ran with it. Wonder what chapter 3 will be??

You awoke the next morning just before dawn. You couldn’t fall back asleep, no matter which way you turned in bed. With frustration, you tossed off your blanket and decided to head down towards the kitchens for some tea that would hopefully guide you back to sleep. The idea warmed you from head to toe.

As you quickly threw on a robe, you caught one of the bruises Lucio had made last night in the mirror. A warm smirk came to your lips as your mind was clouded with him once again. The look on his face, how he moaned and thrust into you.

You moved through your room with grogginess you wished would disappear, and an ache for him that you could feel throughout your entire body.

Distracted with the very idea of Lucio, you rummaged through a drawer and pulled one of the small bags of prepared herbs that you kept in your side table for quick access. A soft white bag held chamomile, and a few other sleep agents.

As you neared the kitchens, the smell of cinnamon and citrus started to cascade down the hallway.

You glanced through one of the doorways, hoping to scope out what was being prepared for the morning.

A short employee with long brunette hair made their way towards you. You remember seeing them around the palace before. They began to wipe flour off their hands and offered a kind smile. “How can I help you, miss?”

“Oh, hello Gregory. I just wanted some hot water, and maybe some of whatever is currently baking, it smells amazing.” You smiled sleepily at them.

They nodded, “Well, I just pulled some out of the ovens, they’re in the dining hall. You can head there and I’ll bring you a pot of water.”

Once in the dining room, a golden tray caught your eye. Different scones lined up, still steaming. Once you had looked over all the different kinds, Gregory set a mug and a kettle of hot water on the table right in front of you. “The scones just finished out before you came, miss. I apologize, we weren’t aware anyone was coming down this early. Do you know when the others are coming? I’ll tell the kitchens to finish up the rest of breakfast sooner!”

You smiled at them, “No, it’s quite alright. I apologize, I’m usually not up this early. But I’ll be heading back, it’s just me, no rush is needed.”

Gregory raised an eyebrow, seemingly confused, then nodded. “Yes, miss. Well, enjoy.”

“Thank you, I’ll wait for them to cool some more.” You sat down at the table, carefully pouring the hot water over the tea bag. You rested your head in your hand, watching the steam rise into the air. You continued to stir the tea bag around, and you quickly became absorbed in the swirling of water. The warm air from the kitchens was aiding you already, and you sipped at the tea, hoping the effects would soon appear so you could head back to bed.

You closed your eyes, your breathing slowing down as you felt yourself start to relax as warmth spread throughout your body.

“You’re in Vulgora’s seat.”

You jumped, dropping the spoon onto the ground. As you turned, you made eye contact with Valerius, who was staring you down, a scowl across his face.

‘Shit’. You collected yourself and stood up in front of him, keeping eye contact. “Goodmorning, Consul.”

“Sorry to have startled you, magician, but this is where the Courtiers meet every Wednesday morning.” he started, bending over to grab the spoon you had dropped. He then leaned forward, his right hand settling onto the table, next to your hip. He slid the silverware back by your mug, but his hand lingered. “I would think,” he leaned forward a bit more, and your breath caught in your throat as his lips almost brushed against your ear. “That the Count’s magician would have a better sense of awareness. But then again, from what I’ve _heard_, you have no standard of such.” With that he pulled away, very happy with himself. You felt as if you were shaking.

“W-What-” You felt yourself getting warmer, and you started to curse the kitchen’s ovens. Get it together, what is wrong with you? “Consul, I’m not sure I understand…”

He stepped further away, then crossed to the far left to sit in the most ornate seat at the table.

Lucio’s chair.

Your brain felt cloudy- you needed to get back to bed.

“Ah, ah, ah…” Valerius raised a hand, seemingly knowing your next move. “Sit, let’s talk.”

You almost protested. Almost. You sat back down, pulling your mug towards you once again. As you raised it to your lips, you stopped. Something wasn’t right. You inhaled the tea, taking in the scent. Everything clicked. But oh no. _Oh, wait. Oh, shit-_

“Are you alright, magician? Were you up too late last night?”

You replayed this morning, moving through your room, casually grabbing the tea, not paying _attention_… shit. In front of you wasn’t just chamomile. You checked the tag of the tea bag to confirm your suspicion. Tribulus.

_‘I brewed a libido-enhancing tea? How did I not taste-’_

“I said, were you up too late last night?” Valerius asked again, now holding a glass of wine which seemed to magically appear. It was more likely that Gregory had brought it out during your crisis.

You cleared your throat, setting the tea down and pushing it away. “Yes, I was. It was a full moon, I was practicing outside all night.”

He hummed, taking a long drink, his eyes boring into you. You felt yourself become overheated, you let the robe slide down your shoulder, hoping to get a breeze of cool air. His eyes were so gold, how had you never noticed them before? They were practically glowing in the candlelight.

He set down the glass, his eyes never breaking away from yours. “_Who_ were you… practicing?”

“What?” Your throat went dry, you knew what he was getting at. Had he heard you and Lucio last night?

“Oh, Gods, can you hear magician? No wonder Lucio talks about your mouth so much, it seems to be in much better condition than your ears.”

You couldn’t speak. This is what Lucio was talking about last night, Valerius speaking of you. Why was he doing this now? He had never made advances like this before.

You stood up once again, “Valerius, this isn’t appropriate.”

He let out a laugh. A Laugh. One that roared and bounced against the walls and vibrated through you. “Oh, you absolute _idiot_. Would you like to know where I was last night, what I was doing? I escaped to a balcony after the meeting, and just so happens I choose the one directly under you. Would you like to discuss what is and isn't appropriate, magician?”

You walked towards him, feeling your magic twist and bubble inside of you. “What is your intent, Valerius?” You were now the one to lean towards him, left hand supporting you against the chair. Valerius’ eyes widened, he hadn’t expected you to counter him. The left sleeve of your robe had come fully down, revealing a thin dress underneath. His eyes traveled down your exposed neck, noticing the marks made on you. He shifted in his seat as he debated whether you were too close.

“Are you here to shame me? To make me say what I did last night? Is that what you want?” You leaned in closer, your heart beating at an alarming rate as you tried to match the growing intensity of his gaze. “I fucked the Count. He held me over the railing and fucked me. He didn’t care who saw or heard us. I think he wanted people to hear us, he wanted you to hear us…”

Valerius stopped shifting and the redness that lifted to his cheeks now matched yours. He gripped onto the chair, knuckles turning white.

You unconsciously licked your lips at the sight and then began to lower yourself into his lap. “I think you wanted to hear us too. How did I sound? Did you hear me moan as I gagged on his cock?” You slowly began to grind yourself against him, “Did you wish it was you? You were probably aching to touch yourself..”

Valerius let out a low groan, tossing his head back as he tried his hardest not to grind up and meet you.

Your right hand grabbed his jaw, making him look at you. You were flushed and growing more excited by the second. You knew if Lucio walked in he’d have both of your heads. Oh, but what fun this was. Maybe he’d get a kick out of you bossing Valerius around, making him come undone.

“Oh, Gods, can you hear, Consul?” You spat, grinding harder, faster onto him. “Were you touching yourself last night?”

Valerius moaned, the growing bulge in his pants starting to ache for a more intimate touch. “Y-yes.”

You smirked at his answer, stopping all movement. He groaned from the loss as you stood up and took a step back. He didn’t have time to look confused, he had been taken over by the lust. It was a delicious sight. “Show me how you did it.”

His eyes widened, looking you over to try and detect any signs of insincerity.

“Do it,” you commanded, “now.”

Valerius opened his mouth to protest but the fire in your eyes stopped him from speaking altogether. He took a beat and then began to undo his trousers. It wasn’t long before his cock was free and you were marveling at it.

Oh, Gods. He was a touch smaller than Lucio, but impressive nonetheless. He raised his hand spit into it, and then looked to you to ask for permission. You stepped closer, wishing to see everything. “Do it.”

He held eye contact until the moment he fully wrapped his hand around his cock and gave a long stroke, his eyes rolled back and shut close. He groaned at the feeling, at you watching him do this to himself, watching him fuck his hand until he was a panting mess. His thumb rubbed against the head of his cock, gathering up the collected precum and spreading the slick over him.

“Look at me,” you said, the robe falling off both of your arms now, “Valerius….”

His eyes opened once again, squeezing his cock as you hummed his name.

“What did you imagine last night?” you asked, moving so the robe fell to the floor in a puddle around your feet, your hardened nipples showing through the thin silk dress. “Tell me what you thought of as you touched yourself.”

The strokes slowed as he watched you undress, taking in as much of you as he could. “I want-wanted you to be sucking my cock as L-Lucio watched.”

You hummed at the idea, letting a hand fall down to caress one of his thighs. “Do you still want that, Valerius, hm? Do you want me to suck your cock, do you want to feel my tongue against you? Would you like me to make you cum, right in Lucio’s chair? So that every time you speak to him in this room you’re reminded that I made you cum right there? Do you want me to be yours?”

Valerius nodded profusely, desperately wanting all of your words to constrict around him.

“I need to hear you say it.”

“I want you to suck my cock, Gods, please…”

You lowered yourself to press your forehead against his, your eyes glittering with mischief. “Oh, but Consul, that wouldn’t be very appropriate.”

You pulled away and he looked at you agape as you bent down to grab your robe and slowly slid it back on. “You should take care of that." You turned to walk over and grab a scone. You popped a piece of the cinnamon pastry into your mouth, “The rest of the Courtiers will be here any minute for the morning meeting, and I don’t think that’s your chair.”

You swallowed another piece of scone before turning away to walk out and down the hallway, hurrying off back to bed before Lucio made his way down.


	3. A Dining Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're called into the dining hall during Lucio's meeting with the courtiers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry about how long this chapter took. I was really having trouble putting everything together, I've never written a scene with three people. In the end, I just wanted to make it as lemony as possible. Thanks for the support, hope you enjoy!

You were laying back in bed, thumbing through a spellbook you borrowed from the palace library. Even as you scanned the pages and tried to focus on the words, you kept getting distracted. Your brain was filled with delicious images of Valerius and even an hour later, you could still feel him beneath you. The memory of him brought heat to your face and between your legs. There was no point to attempt to sleep again, you knew you’d dream of him if you closed your eyes for long enough. 

So, you cracked open a window and let in the fresh morning air. You felt quite proud of yourself if you were honest. To make a man like Valerius unfold was a task not many could successfully do. You were content as you lay on your stomach and dove back into the book. A particular passage on telepathy had caught your interest when there was a knock on your door. You sighed and closed the book, “Come in.” 

An employee of the palace entered, stepping further into your room. “Hello, y/n. Lucio has requested you in the dining hall.”

You smiled, “Oh? Isn’t the meeting currently taking place?”

“Yes, you see, I was told that your input on an issue has been requested.” She spoke softly, seeming to choose every word carefully. 

“Alright. Thank you, I’ll be there shortly, just give me a moment to freshen up.” As she left, you strode over to your wardrobe and slipped out of your robe and into a dress that hugged you in all the right places, it was one of Lucio’s favorites on you. 

The hallways began to fill with more sunlight as the morning progressed. It looked like it was to be a gorgeous day. You thought to ask Lucio if he would walk the gardens with you after the meeting. You always enjoyed the time spent with him in the palace gardens. He often told you stories of how the trees reminded him of the ones he saw during war or how he had gotten certain flowers shipped from the other side of the Earth. You couldn’t help but smile fondly on the memories of how the sun would shine on his face, how he would tuck a flower behind your ear. 

You were brought out of the pleasant thoughts as you neared the dining hall. There was shouting of different voices, and you could hear the occasional item being thrown. Whatever the topic was, you wondered how your opinion would settle this feud. With a deep breath, you opened the doors to find out. 

You walked into the dining hall, your eyes locking with Lucio’s as soon as you came into view. He beckoned you over, holding his hand out to you. You walked to his side, placing your hand in his open palm. He brought your hand up to his lips and gently kissed it as his eyes grazed your figure. You smirked at him, and gently placed your hand back at your side. “What can I do for you, Count Lucio?”

“Ah, yes. I asked for you because I need you to settle an argument. The palace has come into an amount of money. We need to come to a final vote of what would be the best option. I would like to put up a grand statue of myself in the town center. It would be a great centerpiece for Vesuvia to remember who brought them such success.” Lucio looked at you for approval, tracing his fingers up and down your hand. 

“Is that the best use of the money, Lucio?” You asked, giving a weak smile. “Although the city would benefit greatly from seeing you every day… doesn’t the Flooded District need help desperately?” 

Lucio frowned, pulling his hand back to rest on the chair. “Well, now it seems as if nobody in the entire palace has any sense. Very well. Perhaps I will reevaluate…” He looked around the room, and just as Vulgora was to put Vlastomil in a headlock, Lucio rolled his eyes, “ENOUGH!”

The room came to a hush as they all turned to Lucio. He cleared his throat and motioned towards you. “Valerius, why don’t you give your point of view?” 

You immediately blushed, eyes drifting towards the golden ones you had seen blown out and begging for you earlier that morning. Valerius cleared his throat, not able to entirely look you in the eyes like he had earlier. 

You let out a small laugh, letting your voice become low, speaking slowly as each vowel dripped from your tongue. “Oh, I’d love to hear what you have to say, Consul.” You could see Lucio stiffen, caught off guard at the tone of your voice. Valerius blushed and straightened himself, trying to find the words. 

“Now, I- what I had proposed was to invest in a vineyard just outside of Vesuviua, it would increase-” 

“Ach! It is a TERRIBLE idea, and the military needs the money more than you need another glass of wine!” Vulgora shouted, which prompted Vlastomil and Volta to begin the argument again. Everyone began shouting over each other with strained voices, but you still watched Valerius. 

He stopped speaking and just looked at you now. His eyes echoed desire and you could feel the heat rise to your face. You felt Lucio’s hand grab yours once again. You looked down at him and he guided you to sit down in his lap with a smirk. You paused at first, looking around to make sure the courtiers weren’t paying you any mind, then you sat down. 

Everyone was distracted. Except for Valerius. Your eyes found his once again, blown out and wanting. You couldn’t help the smirk that claimed your lips and wondered if Lucio knew. 

Lucio brushed his lips against your ear, sending a shiver down your spine. “What have you gotten into, my dear?” He hummed, watching Valerius bore his gaze into you. “Have you been playing without me?” His hand fell onto your knee and you gasped as he trailed his fingers further up your leg, resting against your heat. 

You couldn’t break your eye contact with Valerius. The way he watched you, how his eyes scanned your face as you reacted to Lucio’s touch. It was intoxicating. “L-Lucio…” 

He took your low moan as his answer, and he gripped onto your inner thigh with his golden arm, the claws poking into your skin. “AHEM,” He called attention once again, though none of the courtiers seemed to be aware of your current location, or care, except Valerius. “I think we’re done for the morning. I simply can’t listen to the bickering anymore, especially since none of you are agreeing with me. Leave the dining hall, we will talk more on the subject tomorrow… Valerius stay behind a bit longer, I’d like to hear more from you.” 

Your blood went cold with anxious excitement. 

You watched each of the courtiers shuffle out, all still mumbling under their breath about their ideas. Volta grabbed a handful of the scones and quickly ran out behind the others. Now it was just you, Lucio, and Valerius all surrounded by heavy tension. 

You squirmed on Lucio’s lap and he let out a low chuckle, “Oh, my dear, have you grown impatient? Is the idea of him watching exciting to you?” 

Valerius swallowed, unable to speak or move. This wasn’t how he intended his morning to go; however, he hadn’t been able to relieve himself once you had left him earlier today and you could tell by the way he was reacting. There was a bright blush that had cascaded his cheeks and he bit firmly down on his lip. 

“Lucio…” you moaned, turning to face the Count. 

“Ah- no, no, no… you’ll be watching him the entire time, my love. Look at him, how desperately he wants you…” Lucio dropped his hand back between your legs, his fingers gathering up how wet you had already become. “He wants you...” he inserted a finger into you and you let out a moan at the feeling. “To feel how wet and desperate that pussy is for me.” 

Valerius shifted and Lucio looked at him, knowing how uncomfortably hard he was already, how desperately he wanted your touch. “Do you think he should be allowed to please himself, darling? Do you think he’s earned it yet?” 

You grinded against Lucio’s hand, meeting his motions with increasing intensity. “Mmm…” you moaned, your eyes scanning the other man. “Look how good he’s been. It must be torture for him. Valerius, touch yourself for me.” 

Valerius nodded slowly, unbuttoning his pants and taking out his cock. The relief of pleasure that his hand gave was pure bliss, and you watched as his hunger for you grew. How he wanted it to be you to touch him, to make him cum as Lucio watched. 

Lucio pulled his fingers out of you, and you let out a whine at the loss. 

“Oh don’t worry, I have something even better in mind for you, dear.” 

He slowly stood up, a hand on your lower back as he guided you closer to Valerius. Your steps were slow and fluid, motivated by the desire to please. The two of you stopped a foot in front of the other man, and both Lucio's hands rested on your shoulders, sliding your dress off. “Do you see her, Valerius? How gorgeous she is?” 

Valerius nodded, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. Lucio let out a low rumble from the back of his throat as your dress looked at your feet. He gathered your hair to lay behind your shoulders, giving him a full view of your body. “Tell her.” 

“Y-you are beautiful, Y/N. Your body is magnificent…” Valerius let out a whine as he slowed his hand motions, wanting to savor you and make this last as long as possible. 

Lucio nodded, turning you to bend you over the table. You moaned at the position, spreading your legs. You wanted both of them to see you shaking and dripping, desperate for touch. Lucio let two fingers slide over your slit, teasing you by slowly sliding a fingertip into you now and then. “Do you think she deserves my cock, Valerius? Does she deserve to be stretched and fucked like a whore?” He unbuttoned his own pants now as he spoke, taking his cock and sliding it over your entrance. 

The two of you had maintained eye contact, your face now laying flat against the wooden table, looking directly at him. You moaned, watching him thumb the head of his cock, smearing the precum over the tip. Valerius groaned, “Yes. She needs to be fucked… look how badly she wants it…” 

“She always wants it so badly… always begging to be touched and fucked…” Lucio slid into you, and the combination of his words and the feeling of his cock finally inside of you made you moan so loudly you were sure anyone passing by would hear you. Lucio moaned in response, slapping your ass and clawing onto it. “Oh, fuck, you’re so tight around me… gripping my cock as I slide in and out of you… you’ve been wanting this since early this morning, haven’t you?” 

You moaned again, nodding your head, “Yes, Lucio. I-I have.” 

“That’s what I thought. Oh, you’ve been so naughty, sneaking around and playing with Valerius without me. I wonder if you want his cock to fill you up as well?” 

“Please, Lucio, yes!”

Both of Lucio’s hands pulled your hips to meet his thrusts, fucking you harder and harder as you shook and moaned underneath him. “He can have a taste of your cunt once I’ve finished with you. You’re such a pretty little slut, Y/N, I wonder how much longer you’ll last. I know you want to cum on my cock, so do it. Cum for me.” 

Your eyes rolled closed as you came around Lucio, who came soon after, pulling his cock out and cumming all over your ass and pussy. He shuddered at the sight of you like this. Through heavy breathing he turned you over to lay on your back, spreading your legs wide. “Valerius, taste her. Make her cum with your tongue as you taste me all over her pussy.” 

Valerius quickly settled between your legs, placing kisses up your thighs before arriving at your center. He slowly dragged his tongue up to your clit, moaning at the taste of the two of you. Your back arched as he began to suck on your clit, not being able to help your hips rising off of the table to get more of his mouth. Lucio watched your face contort as Valerius held you back down onto the table and devoured you per his direction. 

You were close. Your fingers tangled in Valerius’ hair and you began to feel your orgasm build up inside of you. “V-Valerius… I- fuck!”

He groaned against you at the sound of his name on your tongue, how you pleaded for him and pulled his hair. He sped up his actions, sucking and circling your clit with his tongue, his purpose to make you come undone. It wasn’t long until you came against his mouth, and he began to lap up every drop of you before he pulled away. 

You saw stars for a few moments, taking slow breaths as you came down from your orgasm. You then sat up, pulling Valerius flush against you. “I know what you want,” you said, remembering his confession to you. You palmed him now, feeling how hard he was. “Do you still want it?” You began to softly kiss at his neck, your hooded eyes locking with Lucio’s. 

You felt Valerius’ cock twitch at your question, and he sighed. “Gods, yes.” 

You couldn’t help but smirk and you now kneeled in front of him, wrapping your hand completely around his cock. It was painfully slow and he began to thrust into your hand for more friction. 

You let your tongue rest on your bottom lip, moving to lick at his shaft. You mimicked what he had done to you, starting at the very bottom and circling your tongue around his head. He moaned, his hands pulling all of your hair back to get a better view of you. 

You took him entirely in your mouth and began to bob your head up and down, sucking hard against him. He began to thrust into your mouth and you relaxed, letting him fuck your throat. The sounds were dirty and wet, and you gasped as he finally let up, giving you time to breathe. You stuck your tongue out again, and he let his cock drag across your lips. He looked to Lucio, who had been watching you intently and began to rub his cock again. 

Valerius backed up into his seat, pulling you towards him as he sat down. “Keep sucking, Y/N… I think you need to be fucked again.” 

You rested your arms on either side of his legs, bending over for Lucio. You shook your ass in the air, waiting until you felt Lucio enter you before you started sucking Valerius again. You moaned against him, and the vibrations almost sent him over the edge. 

Lucio was moving faster than before, his hips sloppy and hard as he thrust into you, rocking as you sucked Valerius’ cock. Both of them were already so close, and the feeling of being filled in your mouth and pussy at the same time threatened to have you orgasm again. 

Lucio hissed, “Oh, you slut, are you going to cum again? I can feel you squeezing me… shit…” 

As Valerius continued to fuck your throat, you came with a shaky and muffled moan, your nose pressed against his stomach as you took him fully in and out over and over again. “Oh, Y/N, yes. Oh, yes… just like that. Take it, take it… FUCK!” Through gritted teeth, Valerius came hard into your mouth, his legs trembling.

Lucio let out a string of curses before you felt a warmth fill you, his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he came. 

You pulled away and rose to kiss Valerius. It was soft and warm, the complete opposite of what you had just done. Your hands fell to button his pants back up, moving slow. He lazily kissed back, sighing as he looked at you once more as you stood up in front of him. 

Then you felt Lucio wrap an arm around you, who was now dressed. You turned to face him, smiling. “Thank you, Lucio.” You said as you kissed him now, letting your body relax. 

“Oh, darling, whatever you desire is yours.” He grabbed your dress and began to tie it back around you. “Let’s go get you cleaned up now, I wanted to have a walk in the garden. I’ll have a bath drawn for you.” 

Lucio guided you out of the dining hall, leaving Valerius with his hair a mess and cheeks flushed, wondering what had just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the end of this story, which is much longer than I anticipated. This was originally just going to be a one-shot but I'm really glad I continued it. More will be coming soon, let me know if there's anything you'd like to read in the future. <3

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Arcana fic, and it's for this horny goat man. I plan to do more LucioxMc and maybe some Julian but if you have any requests let me know. Thanks <3


End file.
